Garfield
by AliVal13
Summary: Riku was once similar to a rather popular comic-hood kitty most of us, if not all, have heard about. He's left that behind. Mostly. His tolerance for cute is still zero.
1. Before Work

DISCLAIMER - I do not own ANYTHING, not even the title.

WARNING - Everything. Pretty much anyway.

RANT - No, this is not a knock-off of Garfield. I just call it that because I got the idea, oddly, from a few comic strips with Nermal and Garfield- and it randomly popped into my head and screamed "DO ME"... and no, not in the happy "Do me" sort of way.

Also, if any of you are my normal readers, then you will be used to this... I _am_ experimenting. _Again._

Edited: 06/03/2010

* * *

The alarm suddenly went off, much too soon. It's only reasoning was that the owner of such a be-damned thing had forgotten to set it for the end of Day Light's Savings Time.

Alas, he knew it was probably for the best anyway. He had been late to work almost every day this week.

_Great... Another day. Another dismal, lousy, lazy, why-do-I-have-keep-doing-this sort of day._

It was gray in the skies, with a seventy-five percent chance of rain closer to the evening. The sun was hiding behind the clouds, probably taking a quick nap, and the world was cold that morning. Nearly icy, actually- or so said the floor.

_... Ugh... even the bed feels harder then normal... I hate Mondays._

He forced his eyes, which felt sealed with glue at first, to open... and be cast across the semi-darkened room. There was always a small night-light on, but he wasn't afraid of the dark. He just liked to know where he was stepping when he needed to use the restroom without having to blind himself every time.

_Alright, I'll get up... but I won't like it. At all._

The odd, yet logical, male slowly began to sit up... scratching at his thin belly. It was strong, muscular, and matched the rest of him- all but his apparently 'girly' hair, which swung past his shoulders in white-silver tendrils. Soft, straight, and naturally fluffy.

He turned his eyes to his clock, giving the hour early setting a shrug. The man climbed out of his bed.

_Hmm... the blueberry tastes good, but it doesn't really clean. But the other stuff cleans, but tastes _awful_!_

It was a dilemma of the greatest kind. A problem so strong that only the greatest minds could even begin to comprehend its massive effect upon a person's soul, yet so horribly common that people struggle with it without notice every day of their lives. It could wrench families apart, it could destroy all homes, IT COULD MEAN THE END OF THE WORLD!

... It was the question of which toothpaste to use today. Bad breath is not a laughing matter.

_Meh. Guess it doesn't really matter..._

He decided on both. First the baking soda to actually clean, then the blueberry to get the awful baking soda taste out of his mouth- and to give his breath that beautiful, blueberry scent.

Afterward. he yawned... almost smiling as he took a deep whiff and was able to smell his breath, which smelled delicious. He used his tongue to squeak his teeth a moment, just for funsies, then out the door of the bathroom he went.

_Crap, I forgot to eat breakfast first... and I actually have time today to!_

Another dilemma. It was solved by shrugging again.

He decided to head to a second bathroom, as he had two and half of them and could use either one of them whenever he wanted to (thank you very much), and distract his growling belly with a warm shower.

_Wow... I really have changed. I passed up food... WILLINGLY._

* * *

This isn't a tough story to understand, especially not once you have all the details. And yes, it does get better. Promise.

I also made this kind of short because, like I said, I'm experimenting.

READ. REVIEW. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED AND DELETED.


	2. At Work

DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything.

WARNING - Lots of sarcasm. Oh! And homosexuality.

RANT - Yeah, it does take me a while to get to new chapters, huh? Ah well, at least I did update. I could have left it there, all alone... Just wasting away. But I didn't.

Damn my over-active need to write today.

This chapter probably sucks.

* * *

Riku Hanamura, as many of his family and former friends would know, was egotistical.

_Was_.

Oddly, the more attractive he became, the less he cared that he was. He knew he looked good, and it wasn't a mere delusion to keep up his ego and self-esteem now.

In fact, he seemed almost bored with it.

Riku wasn't so pretty that every woman openly gushed over him (though he had heard some of the ladies giggling about some rumor passing by involving him in the break room once), but he _had_ obtained the eye of the boss's daughter. A lovely girl with pinkish-red hair.

_She's tolerable, I guess... and looks nice... Rich is good... But she's so damn needy._

Riku contemplated dating her every day, weighing all the ups and downs. And if you could have been in his head the past twenty odd years he had lived, you would know by now that any negative, to him, weighs more heavily then ten positives.

He was a very negative person.

_On the one hand, she is rich..._

He would repeat to himself.

_On the other, she's really annoying. But then again, most women are. _

Mr. Hanamura tilted back into his seat, leaning heavily into the padded back, then letting go of a soft sigh. He closed his eyes as a headache began to form, allowing himself a quick five minutes.

Obviously, he was at work. His job? Just as his father had done before him, he was a cartoonist. Meant solely to entertain his viewers with drawings and television cartoons. Nothing mature or adult, purely for kids... which was odd, considering who he was.

Then again... That was exactly the point.

Riku yawned, barely adjusting himself around, suddenly jumping as he heard a feminine cough and a kick to his chair. He rubbed his tired sea-green eyes, openly glaring at the boss's daughter. He knew it was her before he even took a gander, since she always did that to him.

_Did I mention she's annoying?_ "What can I do for you today, Ms. Kouski?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" She responded in that playful, soft, girlish young way of hers. "Call me Kairi... I mean, we've known each other a year. I don't see you calling your co-workers by their last names."

She was a nice girl, Kairi, as anyone would admit. A bit boyish for someone with a body like hers, and yet still such a woman- even when she was pushing people around with her high heels.

_My co-workers also don't kick my chair. Nor could their 'daddies' have me fired._

"I don't even work with you, Riku... So call me by my name."

_Man, I hate when she whines. I'm going to add that to my list._

"... Riku?"

_And why is she wearing that color? What an ugly shade of brown..._

"Riku!"

"Did you know that there is a fungi that grow inside insects? If allowed to burst after it over takes the dead bug's body, it can destroy entire colonies. And no fungi is the same for every insect." Riku said astutely, giving an affirmative nod.

Kairi returned it with a flat look.

She let her irritation go quickly though, leaning in close to Riku and offering bedroom eyes, as well as a quick glance down her shirt- which was the main reason Riku turned back to his desk.

"Riku... You know, you've never taken me on a real date yet. Aren't I technically your girlfriend?"

_Just because I brought in a daisy I had picked, for _**myself**_, and you just randomly assumed it was for you does not a girlfriend make. Of you. Or something... Damn, lost my train of thought._ "Technically, you aren't..."

That's about when she glared. He rolled my eyes, gave a sigh, then smiled at her lovingly. "How about tomorrow? I'll take you to dinner and a show."

Kairi brightened up immensely. "Okay! What time?"

"Erm... Eight, I guess."

"Perfect." Kairi leaned forward, wanting a kiss, but Riku just leaned in close to his desk as if suddenly in the mood to work again. She had plump, ruby red lips just puckered out in wait- then sighed in disappointment when they weren't met.

She chuckled. "Ah well. Guess you can't stop an artist."

As the red head walked away, all Riku could do was bang his head in relief. Just once, but hard enough to make his head scramble and numb over his new headache a little.

_Well, that was done brilliantly..._

He sat up again, looking frustrated.

_I think father's stupidity is finally being inherited. Great._

* * *

There, chapter two. Not the greatest thing, but yeah.

Read and review. No flames.


	3. After Work

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the following. I do, however, own this can of tea... and I will drink this can of tea I own with EMPHASIS.

WARNING - Homosexuality, obvious sarcasm, lots of weird.

RANT - For any of you who actually read this fiction, this is mostly a story for humor. There's also a little emo, a little romance, but it's mosty for the sillies. Obviously. Therefor even if it is short or there are a few problems with it, that's okay! This isn't serious!

* * *

Kairi Kouski did not look to be enjoying herself, not one little bit.

Though she smiled, her lips looked crooked and mad.

Though she spoke pleasantly, her eyes seemed to be attempting to blow Riku's head up.

Though she still acted flirtatious, with her legs crossed up high and her skirt purposely riding up, she tapped upon the table with her finely manicured tips with obvious impatience.

"The show was... lovely. I always love a good... classic..." She stated, keeping her voice in check by responding in a slow, deep tone.

"Yeah, I love the Sludge Man. I've seen it seven times." Riku replied casually, stuffing a few fries in his mouth with a gluttonous need he had not experienced since his child hood. He was mostly doing it so he'd be too occupied with chewing to respond. Kairi had been attempting to chat him up all night.

"Seven times?" Kairi's eyes visibly twitched as her fingers clenched tight. "... Why did you take me to see that movie if you've seen it seven times already?"

_Score one for me! In a matter of moments, I'll be heading home to bathe off the stench of clingy woman._ "Why deprive you?" Riku responded, though his words were slightly muffled from the fried potatoes. A ketchup stain was on his cheek.

Kairi cringed at the open mouth display, sneering slightly. She coughed and adjusted in her booth seat, taking a deep breath... and letting it go as a dreamy sigh. She smiled, looking normal.

_Damn, so close... Why can't you just decide I'm a lousy date _**and leave me alone?**

"So..." Kairi began again, lifting a leg up. Her foot had slipped out of her bright red heel, playfully touching his shin. "Why did you choose to take me to McDonald's? Such an odd place for a first date." She asked, her voice hinting something unpleasant. As if she were ready to kick him in the nuts should he give a wrong answer, and she probably would.

"Well..." Riku began as he swallowed, finally picking up a napkin to wipe his face.

_Okay, have to play this carefully... I like my penis, I'd prefer for it to stay in tact. And she is not looking like a very happy spoiled brat... Then again, I wouldn't be happy in that tacky boostia top she's wearing if I were her either. _

"I just thought that you're so used to being taken out to fancy restaurants, having rich foods made by professional cooks, or enjoying a buffet of fresh seafood that maybe you'd enjoy a simple, greasy meal for once." He shrugged, looking unafraid... despite feeling the girl's pointy toes near his sensitive bits.

He moved around as best he could, dodging her foot as discretely as possible, until he could cross his legs and block it off.

_Simple, but reasonable. She can't possibly rip my head off still... can she? Gawd, why are women so difficult?_

That's about when the conversation seemed to slow down until it halted, Kairi looking lost for words. Her face split into an almost ugly grin, but she wasn't smiling because of disappointment or anger... oh no. It was, in fact, the worst possible outcome, in Riku's opinion. He'd willingly take a kick to the nads versus this reaction...

Kairi was actually _happy_ with what he said! How could he have screwed up so badly?

"Oh, Riku!" She said oh-so-sickeningly. She giggled and blushed until she matched her pink highlights, clasping her hands together and arching her back so that her breasts stood up in the air. "That's such a sweet thought. Truth is, I love McDonald's, but I always feel so silly going by myself. It's like you read my mind!"

_Dammitdammitdammit... _

"I'm... so glad." Riku said, smiling back. It looked crooked and slightly panicked. "Oh so glad, really. Psychic powers, I have them alright..." He chuckled shakily, slowly looking back down to his food as it faded away.

_I'll never be free... First a date, then she'll probably rape me after tying me up to something, then I'll be forced to marry her when she gets pregnant, and I'll never have my own bed ever again!_

Surprisingly, he was mostly upset about losing bed space. Though, the idea of sex with Kairi did make him feel as if his fries might be coming back up for an encore.

Kairi giggled, taking a sip of her soda. _You'll be all mine... And you'll never be allowed to eat like _this _ever again, even if it is a little hot to see you act like a pig._

Riku couldn't have been happier to make it home, not in all his life. Ever.

As soon as he stepped into his apartment, he began to sing to it like some beautiful maiden in a story book, being romanced from her balcony...

_"HoW cAn I deScRibE hoW mUcH I loVe yOu~?"_

Unfortunately, even a broken record scratching over a record of car wreck noises had more talent then he did. Yet, he sang anyway. And as he did, he began to toss off his clothes, starting with his dress shirt.

He swung his arms and legs slowly across the carpet as he threw his top aside and attacked the button of his pants, heading right for the bathroom in his bedroom. He could already smell the delicious lilac gel he had saved just for such an occassion (yes, he had saved a special bath gel_ just _for a night when Kairi would force him to do something after work for stress relief).

Shoes off, shirt off, socks in the hamper, pants on the coat rack, and underwear on the sink- the silveret disappeared into his restroom.

Riku returned from his long bath with a renewed sense of self... and a lot less of the gagging perfume Kairi smothered them both in. He slipped into his worn, old bed that creaked loudly, then flopped around under the blankets like a fish out of water until he felt it was messed up enough to call comfy.

With a day off tomorrow and nothing planned, he fell into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

The ending may seem a little rushed, and it probably is, but I really had nothing more to add.

Uh... it'll get better? Eh, probably not. Hope you enjoyed it, at least.


	4. A Little Past Review

DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything in this story BUT my ideas for it, which technically I don't own cuz I ripped them off of the Garfield comics. WHOOT!

WARNING - Some silliness (not crack), Homosexuality, some family fluff, a little emo.

RANT - You'll come to notice I don't use the same last names on certain characters that they may normally have. There is a reason when this happens, but to say the reason is a spoiler. x3

PART 1 OF 3!

* * *

"A diet? ARE YOU MAD?" Screeched a high-pitched voice from nearly four heads below his father. He was a young male who was very short for his age, though most five year olds are short anyway, and nearly three times as wide. He had pudgey cheeks, a big belly, rounded arms, and even some fat poking into his eyes around his nose. Not a healthy thing for such a little boy, but oddly adorable. "Do you even know what DIET means?"

"It means helping you to lose weight so you don't have a heart attack at fifteen!"

"No! That's what _**they**_ want you to think! Diets are much more evil then that! It means to '**DIE**'! ... WITH A '**T**'!"

"Riku, you're being ridiculous."

"I am not! You're just giving in to the corporate man!"

"... Doesn't that require me to buy something?"

"CORPORATE. MAN. DAD."

Riku didn't look anything like his father, not at all. He had silver hair and sea-green eyes, where as his father had black hair and sharp, almost glowing bright-blue. Both pairs of eyes, however, glared at each other with similar defiance and a competitive need to win. Both had spikey hair meant to be angled away from the face. And they had the same argument every other month that usually ended exactly the same way...

With no one really winning.

"I love you too much to let you die at an early age. You're going on a diet!"

"LIES! If you loved me, you'd never deprive me! This is child abuse! I'LL CALL SOCIAL SERVICES, I MEAN IT!"

"And tell them what? 'My big, mean daddy is making me eat carrots!' ?" Riku's father chuckled, looking rather smug. Riku hated that look, but knew the man was right.

_It's not a crime to feed a kid vegetables, true, but it should be! Who cares if I have a healthy colon at my age? It's _**my**_ colon!_

"Dad, do you want the government to win? They purposely put chemicals in spinage that allow them to control the minds of the populace through nanobots they spill into the water supply! Chemicals in the water supply for vegetables, Dad! MIND BENDING NANOBOTS!"

"Spout all the conspiracy theories you want. Vegetables is all you're getting this week, and you'll either eat or starve!"

Riku stared at his father from his small height, his cheeks instantly puffing out until he looked like a squirrel with too many nuts in his mouth. He glared icicles at his father, his face turning red in a matter of seconds.

"Love, blowing up all your brain cells won't make me change my mind." He chuckled, accidentally cooing. He bent down to eye level with Riku, pinching one of his cheeks playfully- which caused the boy to let go of the breath he was holding.

Riku whapped his hands away like a pissy kitten, huffing. "Fine. I'm going to bed early!" And he stomped off, literally, toward the other end of the house where the bedrooms were. Every step he took seemed to shake the house, and was about as loud as a mad elephant.

"What are we going to do with him...?" Whispered the raven-haired man, unaware Riku could still hear him... Just until the tyke closed his door with an echoing slam.

"Make me go on a diet? Ha!" Riku growled as he approached his small twin bed, in his small little room that he shared with his small little brother. His brother wasn't there yet, most likely still in the kitchen. "Zack is going to regret doing this to me! Regret it forever!"

He flopped onto the bed with a quiet "fump". It was unkempt per usual, but soft. It smelled of cookies and lavender, from the snacks Riku would sneak into his room every night and the detergent Zack used in the laundry. It was Riku's favorite scent.

"Regret it..." Riku yawned slowly, kicking his blankets aside until he could adjust himself into the bed with many loud creaks... then drag the blankets on top of him, getting comfortable. Once he was on top of his bed, and now even more so once he was comfortable, Riku began to feel incredibly tired- so much he had no idea why it took until now to notice. It had been a rather long day, Mondays in particular were always boring. So, with no food in his belly and no motivation to stop, he simply closed his eyes and drifted into nothing.

_He'll... regret it..._

It wasn't long before the boy had fallen asleep, feeling as light as a cloud.

_"Well, dad, I hope you're happy. Look what this diet has done to me!"_

_Zack turned to look toward the familiar voice of his son, but instead of greeting with a "What are you complaining about now?", his eyes went wide in shock._

_"You know, Riku... I think you've lost too much weight."_

_It was the understatement of the year. There, where Riku used to be, was a white pile of little boy bones. The skull would have glared, but the eye had sunk so far in that they couldn't move anymore._

_"Gee, you think?"_

_"Uh..." Zack began, blinking. "Have an apple?" He tried, a nervous smile on his lips and his voice shaky. He handed Riku a beautiful, bright red apple that the boy immediately swallowed... only to have it fall to the ground with a thunk after falling through Riku's empty rib cage._

"AAARRRGH!" Screamed Riku as he jerked awake in his own bed, back inside his own body. He was in a cold sweat, gulping down his dry throat and staring into the room with maddened wide eyes, He looked over to the second bed, where his brother stirred. The little blond boy turned over, then seemed to snore. Still asleep.

_That's it. Zack can't do this to me! Daddy or not, I _**refuse**_ to be skinny! I will not be skeletal for _**ANY **_man!_

Riku got out of bed, as carefully as he could without disturbing his brother again (since the boy was such a tattle tale), and ran straight for the kitchen.

* * *

END OF PART 1 OF 3.

Isn't little Riku cute? So paranoid.


	5. A Night of Nightmares

DISLAIMER - I does not own.

WARNING - Homosexuality and such.

RANT - I can NOT wait to get to the really good parts. I fear my impatience may make my writing a little... iffier then normal. So, please forgive my suck ass writing.

* * *

The fridge door was open. The little bulb inside all the light the young boy would get for now, for if he were to turn on the over head lights he might be caught. There, on the kitchen table, sat an open box of half eaten pizza once sitting in the fridge that was left over from last week. All the crust, sauce, and extra cheese gone, with nothing but the crumbs remaining.

Riku, now happily stuffed to the brim, let out a sigh of content and a belch that had been just a tad bit too loud.

"Oops..." Riku murmured to himself as he slapped his small hands to his mouth, eyes jerking to the door. He suddenly chuckled.

_Pfft. Too late to do anything even if he did wake up right now. Ha! TAKE THAT, DAD!_

Riku even stuck his tongue out at the hall, right at the door way where his father would be approaching from had Riku's stealth not been so successful.

_You can try all the government tricks you want, I'LL NEVER BE TAKEN ALIVE!_

With a superior "Hmph" and a grunt, he jumped off. Though he was still smirking in triumph, it was a little painful to climb off the chair after stuffing in all that cheese. He damned his small stature, but only for a few seconds. Once he hit the floor, he was too busy rubbing his belly and concentrating on walking without throwing up to really remember anything else.

"Oooh... Too much... pizza... Hehehehe..." Riku mumbled/cackled as he struggled into the hall and toward the bedroom. His stomach hurt, but it was the hurt of victory!

Riku stumbled into his bedroom. His brother was still fast asleep, the little blond snoring like a chainsaw. Riku rolled his eyes at it.

_You just HAD to get a cold. If I get sick because of you, I'll put ants in your pants! AND I DON'T MEAN THE BOARD GAME!_

The bed seemed a lot comfier then usual as the boy climbed back into it, hardly noticing the loud creaking it always made. The blond in the next bed barely stirred, turning over and then continuing his snoring.

Riku gave one last burp, accidentally giggling at it. The room started to spin, his eyes grew droopy, and as if his own bodily noise were made of Nyquil, he fell fast to sleep in seconds.

_"Riku..."_

_"H...uh?" Riku blinked his eyes, feeling so groggy. There was a fog where his room used to be. "Who is it...?" _

_"Riku..." _

_Riku grew frigid. He couldn't recognize where he was standing. The fog grew thicker and the voice, once as sweet as a mother's hum, now began to hiss at him viciously._

_"RiiIIiiIIiiKu..."_

_"G-Go away!"_

_There was cackling and Riku had no where to hide._

_"Wh-Who... Who are you?"_

_"DoN't YoU RecOgNiZe uS?" The laughter was cold and screeched. The fog lifted only enough for a pair of what appeared to be heavily chapped brown lips floating in the nothing to be seen. It had brown fangs, cracked like its lips. "I'm tHe cRuSt oN tHe piZzA yOu AtE!"_

_"NOOOOOO!" Riku tried to run, but just as the notion crawled into his head to escape, he looked down. Something, or rather many tiny somethings, were crawling up his legs. They cackled at him, all red spots with little teeth. He could feel them biting, each one a tiny pin prick._

_"Owowowowow!" Riku tried to knocked them off. "Not biting pepperonis! That pizza didn't even HAVE pepperoni!"_

_Riku kept kept knocking the little biters off, walking backwards... right into a red, thick sea. He fell inside, feeling himself being swallowed. He tasted the water, finding it to be delicious roasted garlic and pepper flavored pizza sauce. The laughter rose, the sauce was suffocating, and just as he was about to drown-_

Riku woke up screaming for the second time that night.

"DAAAADDDDYYYYY!"

"OOF! Riku!" Zack snapped as a large bundle of youth came crashing down on his stomach. He coughed to regain his breathing, pulling the boy up so he was sitting up properly. Beside him, not on top of him. If Riku were to sit in his lap, his legs would lose their circulation. "What are you- Riku, you're crying..."

Riku wailed again, clinging to his father as large tears flowed down his chubby cheeks. "The monsters are out to get me 'CAUSE I ATE THEM!"

"You... what?"

"_I went into the kitchen to get some pizza 'cause I had a nightmare that I turned into a skeleton which is entirely your fault and then I ate the pizza really fast and went to bed but then they came and in my dream they were trying to_ _**eatmeandthey'reinmyroomdad**_**HELPMEEE**!"

"You ate the leftover pizza? Riku, you're on a diet!"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. I AM IN A CRISIS, DAD. Man eating monsters in my room, HELLOOOOO?" Riku pouted and sniffled. He clung to Zack's neck. "Daddy..." He said, his eyes large and watery. "I'm being chased by dah monsters..."

Zack laughed, giving his large son a tight hug. He moved to sidle off the bed, then took Riku into his arms... with some difficulty. "There, there... Come on. I'm taking you back to bed."

"NOTHEY'REOUTTOGETME!"

"There's no such thing. Riku, it was only a dream."

"... A dream?"

"Yes, a bad dream." Zack carried the boy down the hall carefully. "Bad dreams happen to boys who eat pizza late at night."

"You're just saying that..."

"No, it's true. For anyone. Eatting junk food right before going to sleep causes nightmares."

"..." Riku watched his father's expression. He knew sometimes the man would lie to get his way with the boys, but this time Zack only smiled warmly. He kissed Riku's forehead, and Riku knew- at least this time- he wasn't trying to be manipulative. His father seemed honest. So, he decided to believe him.

_No more pizza before bed... Eh, lasagne is healthier anyway._

Riku was put back in bed, tucked in gently, and given another good night kiss. His brother was somehow still asleep.

"Now stop your screaming nonsense... You'll wake up Tidus."

"So?"

"So your brother is sick, let him rest... and remember, monsters are only in dreams."

"And bad dreams are caused by junk food."

"Yes... Now good night."

Riku sighed, his nose still feeling wet. He sniffed in hard as he watched his father leave, this time with the door cracked. He even turned on the hall light so the room wasn't completely dark, exactly how Riku liked it. Just enough light not to knock into things on the way to the bathroom, but not so much it would disturb his sleep.

The night went on.

The light from the hall was enough to make Riku's sea-green eyes almost glow in the darkness. He turned those eyes toward his clock as it ticked, so quiet it was barely heard. At times, he could almost swear the alarm clock had a heartbeat. He watched the hands on the face, an old fashioned battery clock with old fashioned alarm leg. Not being a digital, the clock couldn't tell you if it was A.M. or P.M., but Riku liked it that way. He liked his clock with a face and a mustache, and even the soft ticking. What he didn't like so much was that the alarm clock seemed broken, going off at odd hours all the time and waking him up too soon. Even though he knew it wasn't really the clock's fault since he'd be the one setting it wrong, Riku would still get caught trying to throw it at the wall in the early morning (then be scolded by his father).

He watched the clock. The minute hand twitched. Riku's eyes began to drop again.

_It was his bedroom. The air smelled oddly sweet, the sun was barely poking out in the horizen outside the window, and there were triangles of all sizes and colors floating around in the air. Riku was asleep, toasty and warm under the thick blankets, which were made of moss and flowers. The alarm suddenly went, clanging loud and making the boy jump- right out of his bed and onto the floor._

_Growling like a leopard, Riku jumped forward and grabbed his alarm clock. He began to twist it between his hands until it was the shape of a pretzel, then tossed it to the floor. He climbed back into bed as the little clock staggered away coughing, getting comfortable again._

_The clock came back seconds later, but not alone. Behind it was an army of little face clocks, all marching into the room._

_They surrounded Riku. Then, as all their minute hands reached twelve, they went off at once._

Riku screamed again, his alarm clock blaring. He heard a thump, but hardly acknowledged it as he ran from his bed and out of the room. There was another thunk, much louder this time, and a second pair of lungs began to scream.

Zack was already sitting up in his bed, looking around as if the house were on fire- just until Riku body slammed him back into the mattress.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! The alarm clocks! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME! They come in armies, dad! I KNEW THEY WERE EVIL!"

"Riku, what- "

"Daddeh, daddeh, daddeh!"

"Tidus..."

The little blond crawled into the bed, pushing Riku aside so he could cling to Zack. Now Zack had two boys wailing and screaming, both hugging him tight.

"Calm down!" Zack demanded, clamping his hands on both their mouths. "One at a time... Uh, Tidus... You first. What happened to your head?"

Riku sniffed. "Who cares about that? The alarm clocks, daddy!"

"I hit mah head on dah door after I fell outta bed..." Tidus whimpered, rubbing his forehead. "I didn' know where I was goin'..."

"ALARM CLOCKS, DADDY!"

"Daddeh, mah head hoits!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddeh!"

"ZACK!"

"DADDEH!"

"Ugh..." Zack could feel the headache forming. The alarm clock was still going down the hall, and that coupled with two screaming little boys was about to make his head explode. _Tonight is going to take forever..._

* * *

Tee hee.

Read, review, NO FLAMING.


	6. A Long Ago Memory

DISCLAIMER - I do not own. For the last time, I DON'T!

WARNING - Cuteness, homosexuality, some fluff, some emo.

RANT - Yay, an update! Yaaaay! Alice is AWESOME! I AM ZEE GREATEST! -gets hit with a frying pan-

Okay, so obviously there's a thread here. Three chapter policy, every time. Why three? I just felt like it. Two chapters each seems too short, but anymore then three I might lose ideas for. So, three it is.

* * *

_Riku pouted heavily at his father. The alarm clock was silent again, this time properly set for the morning. His father had tucked him into bed for the second time that night, this time leaving the little chubby boy so tightly wrapped he couldn't even turn. His cheeks puffed wide, his eyes narrowed, and he growled in frustration as Zack only smiled and kissed him._

_"This is the last time I'm tucking you in, so let's make it count." Zack kissed him again, getting his nose- and just narrowly escaping Riku's small teeth as the boy attempted to bite him for it._

_Tidus was in his bed as well, sniffling. Riku watched Zack move over to his younger brother, giving a grossed-out face as Zack cleaned Tidus's nose of liquid goop._

_"Ew, that's gross! I don't even like to touch my _**own **_boogies..." Riku stuck his tongue out in disgust, but Zack ignored him as he tucked the little blond in._

_"Do you need some nasal spray, maybe?" Their father asked softly, feeling around the tiny blond's face. "Hmm. Well, at least you don't have a fever anymore... Think you can go back to sleep?"_

_Tidus shook his head "no", but anyone who spent a day with the family would know Tidus was just a very clingy person. Zack pat his head. "You'll be okay, and I'll be here all tomorrow..." _

_Tidus gave his saddest, widest frown. "Buh... Buh daddeh..."_

_"No buts." Zack sighed, making sure to keep the covers loose on Tidus, accidentally smirking as he heard Riku struggling in his own bondage. "Make sure to keep your head tilted upward."_

_"... Okee daddeh..." _

_"Good boy."_

_Zack left the door open to the hall light, as per normal. He waved a last good bye before he headed for his room, his footsteps disappearing down the hall._

_Riku huffed._

_"... Tell me ah story." Tidus asked softly after a few minutes, turning on his side to look at his older brother, his bright blue eyes twinkling innocently from the hall light._

_"Once upon a time there was a knight, a princess, and a dragon." Riku began, his voice dead-panned._

_"Uh huh..." Tidus encouraged, smiling wide enough to show where one of his baby teeth came out much too soon (because Riku had knocked it out by "accident" when he dared Tidus to jump off the kitchen table)._

_"They lived in a happy fantasy land where everything was perfect and they all lived together in harmony... Until the dragon got a stick up its butt and decided to eat everyone. The end."_

_"Thas not ah story..."_

_"It had a beginning, a plot, and an ending. If that ain't a story, then I don't know what is."_

_"Well, you dun know what is what then."_

_"Go to bed, sicky."_

_"I am in bed."_

_"Then sleep!"_

_"I can' widdout a story..."_

_"Ugh, FINE." Riku cleared his throat. "Once upon a time there were two princes and two kings. They were all very happy together and lived in a beautiful castle. But then one king became very sick and was forced to stay in the hospital for a long, long time... and during that time, the second king became cruel and evil."_

_"Why is he evil now...?" _

_"Because the first king was his husband. They loved each other so much that when one would go away, the other would become very sad and angry. He took out his feelings on his oldest son the worst."_

_"Why his ol... old... old desk son?"_

_"Oldest! And it was because the second king was JEALOUS. The prince was hansom and smart and wickedly awesome and he just couldn't STAND THAT!" The little boy half yelled out to the hall. He huffed._

_"So, what happened? Did the other king come back?"_

_"Well..." Riku flopped his head back against his fluffy pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "The first king was told that the second was doing bad deeds. You see, though he was sick, the first king could still talk. But unfortunately, the first king didn't believe the second king could ever BE A BUTT HEAD!"_

_"Stop yellin', you gonna wake up daddeh... We'll get in twouble..."_

_"Yeah, yeah... So anyway, the prince thought up a great idea to get back at the king, but it backfired. The king found out about it and imprisoned the prince! All seemed lost for the prince, but then- "_

_Riku was interrupted, though not by a voice. His little brother jumped up as the loud crack of thunder boomed outside their window. There was nothing hitting the glass yet, so it meant the rain hadn't reached them yet... But that thunder had been loud, so loud it could make two young boys jump._

_"S-So... So then..." Riku began again, but then screamed. Lightening crossed the clouds, a bright purple color, and right after the bolt came that terrible drum. It was strong enough to scare Riku, right out of his blankets with the strength only fear could bring. He practially fell._

_"Daddeh!" _

_"Calm down, you cry baby!" Riku snapped, stepping off of his bed rather shakily. He moved to his brother bed, pushing the covers aside and poking his brother to make to him move._

_"W-What are you doin'?"_

_"I'm your big brother." Riku announced, puffing his chest out, then flopping onto the mattress. "It is my job as second man of the house to protect you. Just don't get me sick or I'll make you wish you were never born!" He threatened, but in truth... Riku was scared. Very scared. Zack would just put them back into bed if they ran to him and Riku certainly didn't want to be alone, not with everything bothering him that night. The storm just made it all the worse to sleep._

_Tidus smiled again, laying his head on Riku's stomach. "I wuv you, Wiku..."_

_"I love me to."_

_Things began to settle down after that. Tidus was asleep using Riku as his pillow, and Riku was starting to nod off. The storm outside made very little noise and the rain finally began to beat down on the house, so gently it served as a lullaby._

_Riku found rest at last, tossing his head aside in a last fit of energy... Until-_

_"AAAHHHHH!"_

_Zack knew he shouldn't be surprised, but when he was tackled for the third time that night he couldn't help the sudden gasp of shock. His boys were clinging to him again. Tidus's face needed to be cleaned he was crying so much, and Riku was making himself comfortable on Zack's abdomen._

_"What now, boys...?" _

_"I ha-hate thundah..." Tidus murmured through his sniffles. He leaned in as Zack grabbed a tissue and began to clean his face again._

_Riku glared at Zack, growling every time Zack tried to force him off._

_"Riku, I can't breathe..." _

_"I don't care, I'M. NOT. MOVING." Riku emphasized this by gripping tight to Zack's pajama top._

_"Boys, why- " The thunder clapped again outside and both tots screamed. Well, Tidus screamed- Riku began to, then coughed to try and cover it up. "Oh..."_

_"Dun' make us leave again..."_

_"I don't know about you, but I am not moving. NOT EVER... until morning."_

_Zack laughed, jerking Riku off his top, ripping one of his shirt buttons off. He helped the boys get situated under the blankets, giving them both a kiss, then settling back down. He had both his arms wrapped protectively around the kids, both using his shoulders as pillows._

_Riku hugged his father tight, his grip occasionally squeezing whenever the thunder would hit again... And every time he squeezed, Zack would pet his hair and whisper to him, "It'll be okay. I'm here..."_

_"I-I'm not stuipid... I know it'll be okay!"_

_Tidus fell asleep, Zack still awake to keep his face clean and watch the storm outside. Riku looked up at his father, snuggling into his chest sleepily. "... I love you, daddy..."_

_Zack chuckled. "I love you to."_

Riku was awoken from the loud sound of rolling thunder. He jerked his head up from his pillow, his bleary eyes first staring at the window on pure reaction before his mind caught up with his confusion, reminding him where he was and letting him know that the sound was just a common storm forming. The power was out in all the house, or so said the dark room once filtered by a night light.

The buff, very much adult silveret laid his head back down again, still staring at the window. He had felt a surge of fear he hadn't had in years over come his body, though only for a moment... And during that moment, for just a second, he thought for sure he had felt his father's warmth beside him and his voice telling him it'd be okay. Tidus had been there to, holding his hand as they slept.

Unfortunately, he was no where near either anymore.

_... You're an adult now. Get over it._

Riku mentally slapped himself, then honestly slapped himself, then forcibly turned from the window. He jerked the blankets over his head, determined to go back to sleep and forget what he had dreamed about.

* * *

Yes, the last part IS adult Riku. The Italics indicate he had been dreaming this and the last two chapters. I know it's odd for some people to have story-like dreams that move along slowly without breaking too much, but my dreams have ALWAYS been like this. Ask any of my friends! It's like a new movie every night. x3

And yes, I to feel it was a little rushed, but I like how it is for now anyway.

Read, review, DON'T HURT ME!


	7. Reunion Invite

WARNING - Descriptive Nudity, usual stuff.

RANT - Okay, it took me a little bit to update, but I admit... It's mostly because I'm lazy. And have a bit of trouble putting my thoughts into words. I have always known what the next scene would be about and how it was suppose to play out, I just have trouble making it into sentences. Bah.

Also, this does not mean Garfield is coming off of Hiatus. I just have been trying to make this chapter a long time, and since it was already partially done before the VERY TEMPORARY hiatus began, I decided this chapter was okay to go ahead and make and put up.

Hope it doesn't suck at least.

* * *

Tuesdays and Sundays were quite easily Riku's two favorite days of the week, as those were the days he had off from work. With no work also came no Kairi, no worries, and lots of time spent all by himself to concentrate on his favorite of all things fun... absolutely nothing. With a few nap breaks, of course.

He decided to start his day by frying up some scrambled eggs while only in his boxers, humming a little tune to himself.

_Eggs somehow come out tastier when they're made when I'm only in my underwear... they're even better when naked, but the last time I did that I burned my cock._

Speaking of that, he scratched the appendage that poked through with slight wood as it began to itch, yawning as he did so. He was as most men were; messy, crude, and gassy- proven again as he burped loud into his kitchen. It wasn't as much fun when he was alone, but it was much more liberating. However, without the entertainment of getting a scrunched face of protest or a little noise of disgust, it just didn't seem as entertaining as it used to be when he was gross.

_"Hmm hmm hmm... When the river peaks, we'll meet again... hmm hmm hmm..."_

He tossed about the eggs until they were sufficiently cooked, speckled with pepper and mixed with diced tomatoes and slices of ham. It was only after he was done and his eggs were on his plate that he remembered how much he hated tomatoes and ham in his eggs. However, he didn't toss it out.

_I've been thinking too much of the family lately... Only Tidus likes tomatoes and ham in eggs, which is just sick. Watch, for lunch I'll decide to eat Dad's favorite; mushroom, onion, and peanut butter sandwich._

Riku sat down and ate every last bite, wincing now and then as the juices from tomatoes would leave an odd taste in his mouth or whenever the ham seemed too chewy. He felt sick after breakfast, so he decided to top off his eggs with a tall glass of orange juice and a rolaid.

Later on in the day, Riku was exactly where he was after eating- slumped on the couch bored and surfing through the channels on his television. He sighed to himself, feeling oddly restless- as if longing for something too far to reach, no matter how hard he tried to stretch his arm for it. He was frustrated, strangely exhausted, and sick of the television- switching it off and slamming the remote down on the coffee table where his feet had been propped. After that, Riku stood up and walked to his door, only tossing on a jacket, which he didn't bother to even zip-up, before stepping outside. It was well past noon, meaning his mail had definitely been dropped off.

_That mail guy better not have screwed up and forgot to deliver my mail again... Hm, on the other hand, after what I did to him last time, I doubt he even works as a mailman anymore. I love torturing the postal service._

Riku cackled to himself, feeling a little more satisfied with the day then he had been.

Unlike most apartment places, his was an outdoor apartment complex. There were only two floors per apartment building and the stairs leading to the second floor were outside. The mailboxes were towards the entrance and a building away, which meant cars on the highway near by could most likely see the silveret in his underwear and jacket. Not like he cared though, casually making his way to the wall of metal lockers. He didn't even bother to wear slippers or any kind of shoes, walking barefoot with a whistle on his lips.

_Oh, if only Zack could see me now... He'd never believe it. I remember when I used to scream at him just for walking to the porch in his robe to grab the paper._

Riku sighed, having to shake his head to rid himself of any sad thoughts. Whether they were from regret, guilt, or home sickness didn't matter.

_Why am I thinking of them so much? I thought I was over them..._

The weather was a little on the warmer side of things, though breezy. The sun was without clouds to obscure it, which was bad. The lockers, besides being made of metal, were also without any sort of cover, beyond a very tiny hood that didn't basically nothing for protection. When the silveret arrived to grab his mail, he had dumbly reached a hand out with the key to his box without thinking, instantly yelping as he burned his fingers.

The key was already in the slot as Riku shook his hand, then stuffed his finger into his mouth to sooth the sting. He glared at the mailbox as if his eyes had laser beams with which he could make it explode. Once the digit had calmed down, still growling under his breath about "demon mail gods", he used the sleeve of his jacket instead to turn the very small key, then open the mailbox door. Inside was only a single letter, the address written by hand. He grabbed it quickly with his uninjured hand, then closed and locked the box back up. After, he peered at the hand writing.

_It's from Zack! Wait... waitwaitwait... That sounded a little too excited. Calm down, you're not five anymore. It's probably just a card or another pathetic "I love you" letter._

It was definitely from Zack. It had the familiar curvy handwriting, the kind of handwriting usually possessed by woman.

_For such a manly guy, Zack has pretty girly writing._

Riku decided it was best to open the letter there, as there was a trashcan right beside him should it be another piece of "junk"- or rather, what Riku considered junk. Inside was a letter and a notecard. The notecard had an address, a phone number, an email, and directions to the address.

_... I may have been gone a while, but I'll always remember the way home. Moron._

However, he pocketed the card, then opened the letter.

**Dear Riku,**

**I am having a get-together at our house, a family reunion of sorts. All your old friends, neighbors, and your little brother are coming. Whether you like or not, whether you believe it or not, you are apart of our family and we love you very much. Please, if only for this, come home. Two days out of your life will not kill you. I will happily provide the money for sending you home to us if you will just agree to come. We miss you. Any problems that we have, we can work out. Families do it all the time! I'll do anything, just come home for a weekend.**

**I love you,**

**Dad**

_Hmph. A get-together? What old friends? I hated everyone I knew. Gawd, he probably means Sora, that little ass! Ever since he started his modelling career, he's been intolerable... Not saying he was easy to handle to begin with. Snooty little runt..._

Riku stared at the letter a moment. He reread it another two times before deciding this letter was worth keeping, then began to head back to his apartment.

_It's not because I miss them... It's because I'd just love to see the looks on all their faces. Especially Sora's..._

* * *

There ya have it. Not the best in the world, but good enough. Or at least I hope so. xD

Read, review, no flaming.


	8. Neighborly Invite

DISCLAIMER - I do not own.

WARNING - Homosexuality.

RANT - Okay, so I felt like updating after all. xD I've been extremely stressed out with school lately and just decided this would be a nice reprieve.

So here it is! The newest chapter and the first chapter with Sora. Yaaaay!

* * *

"Riku! Tidus! We have some guests. Make sure you're both decent."

Riku growled from under his blanket as his mid-day nap was interrupted by the loud voice of his father. He huffed and jerked himself over to his other side, grabbing his pillow to drown out any noise that would try to ruin his sleep.

_If he wants me out of this bed, he'll have to drag me out! RIKU DOES NOT DISMISS HIS NAPS FOR ANYONE OR ANYTHING! It's the most important time of the day, next to breakfast, lunch, snack time, and dinner._

"Riku, I have triple chocolate fudge cake! I'll give you a nice big piece if you'll be good and get dressed. Don't go looking for it, I put it in a place you'll never find."

"Ooo, cake!" Riku moved to get out of bed... Or rather, he moved to jump out of bed. Without thinking of the consequences of gravity, the little silveret hopped out and then landed on his face on the floor. He winced as he slowly moved to sit up on his knees, doing his best not to sniffle.

"Ow..." Riku rubbed his poor, abused nose. "I forgot... to wake up... before I got up... Owwie..."

"Yoo okway?" Tidus asked, kneeling down beside his older brother. The little blond was already awake, but he only had his underwear on. Every night Tidus had a habit of stripping off most of his clothes as he slept. He had his thumb in his mouth as he moved to sit beside his older brother, nose dribbling again as he watched Riku struggle to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now watch where you put that thing! I don't want any of your nose spew on me!" Riku wrinkled his nose at his brother's dripping nostrils, moving to stand up quickly. "It's like a running faucet! Wipe your nose and dress yourself for the neighbors. Meanwhile, I'm going to inspect the cake."

"Inspect da cake..? Why?"

"To make sure it's the flavor Zack says it is! You know how trusting he is. He believes almost anything anyone tells him. I don't want our dear daddy to be made a fool! If it's not triple chocolate fudge, it's my duty to check and get rid of it as soon as possible so he doesn't look dumb!"

"Oh... Yoo real nice, Wiku." Tidus smiled at Riku through his thumb, giggling at him.

Riku stood up, rolling his eyes at Tidus.

_I bet if I were to look into his ear, there'd be a sign inside that says "Space for rent"._

"You get dressed." The silveret repeated, then waddled out of the bedroom as fast as his pudgey little legs would take him. Along the way to the kitchen, he passed the foyer where Zack was greeting the new neighbors. He quickly ran past the entrance hall and down to the kitchen.

"It's always nice to meet new neighbors. I was afraid we'd never make any friends! Thanks again for inviting us over."

"Not a problem... uh, Ms. Gainsborough, right?"

"Oh, Aerith is fine. And this is my partner, Larxene."

_While daddy is busy with the neighbors, he'll be too distracted to stop me as I enjoy the cake all to myself..._

As soon as Riku made it to the kitchen, he began to look around for his precious cake. He began in the most obvious spot, over the counters and table top. The table was already set with forks and plates and a cake knife, but the cake itself wasn't obviously visible. That only left one spot... There was a white cake box on top of the fridge. It was nearly invisible up there, but Riku knew his dad very well.

_Zack always puts the best stuff on top of the fridge, that idiot. He thinks because it's up high, I'll never be able to get to it. You'd think he'd have learned by now! Hmm... How to get it down today. Oh, I know!_

"My sons will out in a second. Tidus is probably having troubling getting dressed, he's only four years old..." Zack's voice was approaching the kitchen as he led the neighbors around the house. "I wish you could have met my partner Kou, but he's still in the hospital. We're hoping he'll be able to come home for the holidays this year. Maybe you could meet him then?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that... What is he suffering from, if I may ask?"

"Thyroid complications." Zack explained simply, not wanting to get into any major details, as he moved to open the kitchen door. He was still turned to the neighbors as he went inside, holding it open for the two women. "Anyway, don't worry about that. Why don't you sit down and have a drink while I check on- Riku! What did you do?"

Little Riku was on the kitchen floor, sampling what was left of Zack's lovely triple chocolate fudge cake. The box for the cake was turned upside down over the little boy's head, his whole body covered in smashed chocolate and fudgey bits. He looked up at Zack as he came in, just as he was eating what was on his hand off- his sea-green eyes wide.

"Hi daddy... I-I was just... It was Tidus! Yeah!" Began tiny Riku as his eyes became huge and watery, attempting to seem as innocent as possible... despite being very very busted. "I came in to check on the cake and he was all 'I wanna eat that cake', and I was all 'But dad will get mad', and he just didn't care! And then he started throwing things at it to make it fall down," there were several tools everywhere, including the cake mixer, on the floor, "and I tried to stop him, but then it fell down and on my head when I tried to catch it!"

Zack stood at the door, his face twitching slightly. He crossed his arms, one hand moving to rub his temple as he stared down at Riku with the flattest expression he could possibly muster. "Riku..."

"Aww..." Went Aerith, a very pretty brunet lady in a long pink dress. She was carrying a tiny brunet in her arms who looked almost exactly like her. Aerith herself had a long braid that climbed all the way down her back and large bangs that framed her girlish face. She had a pink bow in her hair that seemed a little too immature for her age, but was still cute. The little brunet in her arms had the most amazing blue eyes and gravity defying spikey brown hair. Chubby cheeks, lithe figure, and an innocent giggle. He was hugging Aerith's neck gently. "That reminds me of the time when Sora got into my make-up... He loves putting on lip stick." She kissed the small brunet on the forehead, making him laugh again.

Larxene beside her was no where near sweet and innocent looking as her counter-part and assumed son were. She had short blond hair with two spikes of hair over her head, the style similar to a beetle or cockroach's antennae. She was wearing black leather pants and a black wife beater tank, a permanent smirk of evil on her pretty, procelain features. Blue eyed as well, though hers looked more icy then ocean-esque. She chuckled darkly.

"What a cute little butter ball." Larxene said, in a most condescending way.

Riku glared at the blond woman.

_What a jerk-face! I don't like the way she's looking at me either..._

Zack sighed, his face slightly pink with anger and embarassment. He moved to push the cake box off Riku's head first, then gather the boy in his arms. "You are so grounded..."

Once Riku was cleaned and dressed, as well as Tidus with his nose cleaned, both families were sat together in the living room. There were two couches and two lounge chairs, plenty of space for all. Larxene took a lounge chair to herself, feet propped up over an adomen, while her partner Aerith sat on a couch beside Zack. Riku pouted heavily, arms crossed tight and a glare on his face as he watched Zack talk to Aerith across the room.

_Stupid neighbors... good for nothing but being stupid... Zack didn't have to ground me for a month, that's just wrong! I apologized and everything, I should be praised for being so polite!_

Riku huffed to himself, kicking his legs in frustration. He turned to his right as his shoulder was suddenly poked, turning his glare on the new brunet boy that lived next door. "What?"

Sora smiled sweetly at Riku, scooting in closer to him and giving his cheek a kiss.

"Guh-?" Riku jerked as he was kissed, looking at Sora as if he were diseased. He screamed at Zack. "DAAAAD! HE'S KISSING MEEEE!"

"That's nice, Riku." Zack ignored the boy, chuckling gently at the cry. "Don't mind Riku, he freaks out. A lot."

Aerith giggled.

"I like you. You're squishy." Sora regained Riku's attention as he spoke, then especially as he suddenly tackled Riku and brought him into a deep hug. "Squishy!"

"AAAHHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME, GETHIMOFFMEEEE!"

Sora laughed, pinching Riku's belly. "You're so fat! It's funny!"

Riku would have growled at Sora, but the moment he stopped struggling in order to retort was the very moment they lost balance and fell off the couch. Riku on his back and Sora laying on his large belly. It took a few seconds for the silveret to recover, then begin a low menacing hiss at the new boy. "I am not fat! I'm delightfully plump!"

Sora looked down at Riku, grabbing the other by his chubby cheeks and pinching. "You are fat! You are sooo squishy, squish squish!"

"LEMMEGO!" Riku cried, grabbing Sora's wrists and forcing him off his face. His little blond brother was squealing happily from the couch, trying to hand it behind his hands as his brother was further tortured by the neighbor boy. "You, stop laughing!"

Tidus did stop laughing, but only so he could stand up from the couch. He climbed until his feet were on the cushions, then jumped over the two boys on the floor, slamming his whole body down on top of Sora who squeaked. Riku was on the bottom, feeling as if the wind were knocked out of him.

"DADDDDYYY!" Riku whined at Zack, clawing his way to the raven-haired male. "Daddy, if you love me, you'd heeeelp!"

"I do love you, Riku. I love you so much, I want to give you your personal space with your new friend. In the mean time, I'm going to show these nice ladies the rest of the house. Be good, okay?" Zack chuckled darkly, standing from the second couch and waving Aerith forward.

"I HATE YOU, ZACK! HAAATE YOOOUUUU!"

* * *

There it be, yes. I hope it looks okay. Little rushy, but I'm sure I'll get over it. x3


End file.
